Don't Look Back
by justoneinthezoo
Summary: This is the story of Suzan Elwood, a Mary Sue if there ever was one. I'm putting my diclaimer here, not in the chaptersNot Mine! Anyway, read and review please. M for Chapter 8 only.
1. Chapter 1

I've been a runaway for three years now. I'm sixteen, so it should be easy to figure that I left at thirteen. But I didn't. I've been sixteen for over five years. You'd think, hey, that's not much of an ability, but it's not all. I can change things I touch. Not just reshape them, though. Here's an example: I once turned a hamburger into a cat. So, needless to say, I can do this to living things. I've been pretty lucky; I got a job and a decent apartment. But, then, I'm obviously a mutant. My skin is pure white, alabaster, and my hair is pitch black. That wouldn't be too odd, but my eyes… My eyes are gold, flecked with red, and no pupil. You might ask, why don't I change my own appearance? But I can't. I can change anyone else's, but not mine.

"Hey, bitch! Are you listening to me?"

I am suddenly jerked from my pondering by a man, who has apparently been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Sorry!" I say. "What did you need?"

"Move over!" he says, his breath nearly making my throw up. "God…" he mutters, hidden inside a sigh.

I hurriedly sit up, and scoot over a seat. I was lying across three seats on the subway, drawing. Why would I bother drawing, when I could make any picture I think of? To take up time, of course. I have an hour and a half commute, on the subway for an hour, then get a pebble, turn it into my breakfast, and walk to work. Suddenly the loudspeaker announces our arrival at my stop. I hurriedly get off, away from the creepy guy who apparently does not know the meaning of the phrase "mouth closed," and make myself a doughnut. In about twenty-five minutes, I arrive at work. My job is in -you guessed it- a diner. I take off my trench, tie on my stupid pink apron, and go into the back. I'll spare you the gory details, but understand my job involves a lot of dishwashing and other scrubbing of strange items. By the time I arrive home, I go straight to bed, only to be awoken not two hours later by knocking on my door.

Getting up and putting on my sunglasses and trench coat, I stumble to the door, feeling as though I haven't slept at all. I yank it open partway, not taking off the chain, and peer out. A person of indistinguishable gender stands there, with a trench coat on (not as long as mine, of course) with the hood up. I raise my eyebrows and say, "Yes?"

"Good evening. Miss Elwood?" A man's tenor - or a woman's alto?

I repeat my previous statement, "Yes?"

"Of course. I am Chris Alular. I have a business proposal you might like. Might I enter?" _Damn. Still asexual. Oh well._

"Alright," I say. "Just a moment."

I close the door and put one of my knives into its forearm sheath. I do this while taking off the chain, and by the time I open the door I can stand aside and make sure it's secure. I do so, and guide my visitor into my living room, just a few steps from the door. I sit in a chair (this is the most comfortable chair in the world, by the way) and gesture toward the only other chair, the not-nearly-so-wonderful one. "Chris" shakes their head, politely declining. _Ah,_ I think, _an effort to make me uncomfortable._ I smile politely.

"What is this business proposal?"

"Miss Elwood, how would you like a job, well paid and," they say, looking around disdainfully, "free living quarters."

"What kind of a job?"

"This may sound a bit dramatic, but, making the world safe for mutants."

"Let me guess," I say. "Does this involve Magneto, the guy on the news?"

"As a matter of fact it does. We think your gift would be a remarkable addition to our force."

Suddenly I feel completely awake. "When can I start?"

"Right now," is the answer. "Pack up your things."

_This seems a little too easy,_ I think, but I have enough confidence in my abilities that I nod and do so.


	2. Chapter 2

As I put my clothing, CDs, and other items of value into a few boxes, I find a thought coming into my head. _It's a really good thing I'm leaving; I'm 3 months behind on my rent._

"Will you hurry up?" my uninvited guest demands sharply. "We have to leave before nightfall."

I look at Chris slowly, turning my full, strange gaze on them. My eyes have been described as dead, unfeeling, zombie-eyes. Chris appears unfazed.

"What about my stuff?" I ask.

"A truck will come for it tomorrow. Are you quite finished?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Shall we anon?"

As I follow the cloaked figure out the door, I get the feeling that s/he doesn't like me very much. I look around as we walk, and realize that I go this way every day. _Oh, no, not the subway!_ But yes. After just a few minutes of walking, the stairs going down loom in front of me, like a cavernous mouth. Chris affects not to notice my hesitation and walks straight downward. I roll my eyes and follow. I watch Chris closely for clues as to their gender. The hips sway a little, but then, it happens on stairs. The movements have seemed a little too graceful to be male, so I decide to think of Chris as female. For now.

We get on the subway, and stay for a long, boring fifteen minutes. All my attempts at conversation are coldly rebuffed, so I just ignore her. We get off after three stops, close to the airport. Sure enough, that's where we go. At the front ticket line, my guide politely waits her turn, and then flashes a badge. She does it so quickly that I can't see what it is, but the man nods. She walks purposefully away, and I follow, feeling exhausted, and wanting nothing more than to sleep. She pulls a key out of a pocket, and unlocks a door, pulling me quickly inside, but not before I realize where we are. We have just gone into what I had always thought was a janitor's closet.

            Instead, it turns out to be a stairway going up. I turn just as Chris finishes locking the door behind us, and leads the way up the stairs, looking not at all tired. I look at her, shaking my head, but follow. Fifty-five stairs later, we arrive at the top. I watch as Chris pulls open a door in the ceiling, and follow her up…

            Onto the roof! There is a helicopter waiting, its blades turning in slow circles. Chris, seeing how tired I am, helps me into a seat and straps it tight. She then goes into the front where a copilot is waiting, and I am asleep before we get in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N.   I can't stand writing like it's all happening. From now on, I'm writing in past tense. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. So, onward… 

* * * * *

            When I awoke, I was in a bed. A very uncomfortable bed made of metal, with thin blankets. I sat up and looked around. The walls were stone, with no window. There was a television on one wall, with a straight-backed, hideous couch on the wall across from it. There was also a table with two chairs, and a bookshelf with only a few books on it. There were also two doors, metal of course, on opposite walls. One was open to show a bathroom, and another was closed. I got up and looked in the bathroom. Sparsely furnished, it had clothes on the only counter, neatly furnished. To my surprise and happiness, there was also a hairbrush. I looked at the tub next. It had shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a razor. Perfect!

I took a shower, dressed in the clothes left for me, brushed my hair, and nodded in satisfaction at my reflection. The clothes I can hardly describe, but I will try. The pants were leather, and laced up the outside of the legs. My shirt was made of the softest cloth I'd ever felt. It had patterns of blue roses with silver stems all along the arms, with a single one without a stem in the middle of my chest. It had a pattern around the neck and bottom and sleeve cuffs of three silver lines intertwined in a complex pattern. My shoes were black, high heeled, perfectly polished, and felt like I could run all day in them regardless of adding an inch to my height. The clothes felt like they were made for me.

Thus dressed and comfortable, I looked at the books on the shelf. _Dictionary, almanac, thesaurus, nothing good…_ I thought. I looked around yet again, and noticed a note on the table that I could've sworn hadn't been there before. Frowning, I read it.

**Miss Elwood,**

**When you are ready, please come to my office. It is one floor down. To get there, go down the stairs at the end of your hall and the door will be open. See you soon…**

**~**_Eric Lensherr_

I raised my eyebrows and thought _does he really think I'm that slow? One floor down was good enough…_ I put the note in my pocket with some difficulty, it being skintight, and followed his instructions exactly. Once I got down the stairs, sure enough, a door was open somewhat down the hall. I went to it slowly and quietly, trying to listen while not looking suspicious if anyone were to look at me. I heard quiet voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I shrugged and entered.

I looked around Mr. Lensherr's office, seeing a room made completely of metal. There were five balls clacking on the table, but there was nothing holding them up. _Show-off,_ I thought. I walked in further, looking at the side of the room that the door was covering. There was the same cloaked figure, with the hood. I looked at her, then at Magneto. I dipped my head to the side a little, to show respect.

"Good morning Miss Elwood, I trust you had a good morning."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lensherr."

"Excellent. Now, to business. This is Mystique. She was speaking to you under a false name for the protection of both of you. Mystique?"

Mystique stood up, taking off the hood and long coat. Under it she was…blue! With scales! She was beautiful. She had yellow eyes and red hair, slicked back with gel. I smiled at her. She did not smile back, but only nodded. _How rude!_ I turned my eyes back to Magneto.

He said, "I must go with Mystique soon. You will not be alone. You will help Toad take care of Sabertooth while we are gone. Mystique and I are going on a mission with people who must not know that either of them are alive. We will be back in a few days. Try to learn the layout of this base. Come with us to meet your companions."

_Bossy, isn't he!_ I thought. "Why does this Sabertooth need care?" I asked.

"He broke his back a few months ago. He can walk, but it pains him. So, he will need help for another month or two. Ah, here we are!" he added. He then gestured to a door. "Now we must leave." I opened the door. Magneto stepped inside, I followed, and he said to the room in general, "Farewell!" Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I blinked, looking around. There was a very ugly man in a bed, propped up by pillows, watching TV. He had apparently taken no notice when Magneto left. There was also a man slouched in a chair, looking at me. From his skin coloring, I assumed this was Toad. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Feeling a little uneasy under his unblinking gaze, I walked across the room and asked him where I could find some food. He shook himself mentally and got up. 

"This way," he said. "You want anything?" he asked Sabertooth. The man just shook his head a bit. "Alright. Come then, Miss-?"

"Elwood," I said. "Suzan Elwood."

"Yeah. I'm Toad. This way."

As we walked out of the room and started down the hall, I asked him, "Toad? What's your original name?"

"Mortimer." He said simply.

I nodded. "How do you tell the doors apart? Do you just have to memorize where things are?"

He smiled. "Here, stand in front of that door for a second."

I did so. A thought popped into my head: _Vegetable Storage._ My eyes widened. "Oh." I said.

He smiled. "Yes, after a while you do memorize them though. What's your gift?"

It was my turn to smile. "I hate to brag, but - no. That's not true. I love to brag. Watch." I took the note Magneto had left me out of my pocket, squatted on the floor, and concentrated on it. He squatted in front of me and watched with unfeigned interest. After a few seconds, it started to morph into an apple. After about five minutes it was done, and I handed it to him for inspection, very proud of my handiwork. His fingers brushed mine and he quickly looked down at it, first to look away, then to examine the apple itself. He looked at it from all directions, and then bit into it. When he finished the bite, he looked up at me in wonder. "Amazing!" he said, and I smirked proudly. "But, why do you want to go to the kitchen if you can create your own food?"

"Because," I said. "I don't have enough material for a full meal, and I want to learn the layout of this place. Also, doing this is kind of tiring, especially complex things. So, let's go." I stood up abruptly, and he stood also.

I looked at him surreptitiously as we walked. His skin was strange, but not as ugly as I had first thought. His features were very handsome also, and I thought I might be developing a crush on him. I walked a bit closer to him, and our hands brushed. I quickly apologized, but I was already starting to analyze the skin sample I got from him. - mutant - twenty-five - strong - I got other things also, too many to name. He looked at me, probably wondering at my sudden silence, or the fact that I had fallen behind.

"Suzan? You okay?" he asked in his cute British accent.

"Yeah. Fine." I said distantly, staring through him, concentrating on finding out everything about him I could from his DNA, so that if I ever needed to know, then I could just go to that file in my memory and find it. I had almost completely convinced myself of that, when I looked at him again. I smiled, and then mentally smacked myself in the head. _Stop it! I haven't even known him for fifteen minutes yet!_ "What would the room I woke up in make me think from the outside?" I asked, to cover up my sudden interest in staring at him. " 'The room you woke up in'?"

"Just 'Suzan's room'" he smiled back at me.

"You mean I have to stay in that room? Do you think Magneto would mind if I change it a bit?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. Go ahead. Oh, here it is." He said, stopping in front of a door. "By the way, this was the first door I memorized." He added as an aside.

I smiled again, and again he looked at me like I was a goddess. I looked at the door, and sure enough, the thought of a kitchen popped into my head.

He opened the door and we both stepped in. As he closed the door, I looked around the fourth room of the day. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. I walked over to the refrigerators and opened the first one of three. I started at the sound of Toad's voice.

"The middle one has meats, and the right one fruits and vegetables. Get whatever you want, I already ate."

I nodded. I had opened the one with dairy products. He got me a glass, and startled me again when he gave it to me. "Stop it! Make a little noise when you walk, okay? Oh, I'm sorry for shouting…" I said, looking at him sorrowfully. 

"It's okay," he said quickly. "There are grain products in those cupboards. Here, let me show you." He said as I started over to him. He ran a hand along the wall, and it opened. I raised my eyebrows. 

"Do you have Cream-Of-Wheat?"

He nodded and handed me the package. He then sat at the table and watched me as I cooked it, telling me where things were when I asked. In a few minutes I was done cooking, and I sat across from him to eat. He just looked at me the whole time, but this time it was less uncomfortable. When I was done, I stood up, holding my bowl and spoon and looking around for a sink or dishwasher. He scuffed his shoe on the floor to get my attention, and took the bowl from me. His fingers ran across mine again, and this time I was sure it wasn't an accident. He looked even more uncomfortable this time, so I didn't call attention to it. I watched him as he went across the room and pushed on a counter. The top of it slid into the wall, revealing a featureless hole. He put the bowl with the spoon next to it inside the hole, and tapped the wall above it. The lid slid back and a rumbling noise started. He leaned back a little and waited. I had an idea as the noise continued…

I started to sneak up on him as he waited, apparently lost in thought. The noise stopped just as I got up to him, and the top got sucked back into the wall. He took the bowl and spoon out, completely clean. He turned around and walked right into me. He leaned back, looking very startled. "Now you know how it feels!" I smirked at him.

He blinked. I smiled a genuine smile at him and said, "Want to watch me change my room?"

He said, "Yeah, okay."

We walked backed to my new room in silence, and more that once I caught him looking at me. I didn't say anything about it though. I got the feeling he had probably had a lot of rejection, because most people would not like the way he looked. I was very grateful that he hadn't asked me to take off my glasses yet. I didn't want him to see my zombie-eyes until he got to know me; I'd had a lot of rejection because of them too. 


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to my door, I stood in front of it and looked at it. Sure enough, in a second I thought _Suzan's room._ Of course, it was probably suggestive reasoning, but I still found it weird. I shook my head.

Toad, who had been watching me, said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Anyway, I have to go get your stuff pretty soon. Want to come with me?" "Yeah." I said, feeling kind of dazed. I went in, holding the door for Toad, and he entered. I went over to the couch, kneeled in front of it like I was praying, put my hands on it, and began to change the color from mousy-brown to a deep blue, with a silver pattern on it. Toad closed the door and crouched next to me, so close that I had a hard time concentrating. He watched both the couch and me, equally fascinated. Eventually I finished, and stood up to admire my work, but I instead found myself admiring the man beside it. I started to look away, and then realized he couldn't tell with my sunglasses.

"Like it?" I asked him. "Yeah, it's great," he said, looking at it, and then turning to me. "We have to go now if we're to make it before sundown."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed at the TV. 7:42 was flashing dimly on it. "Huh. This place is really confusing." I complained. He smiled even more, and opened the door for me. I walked out past him, and waited for him in the hall.

"Suzan, look. This is how you lock a door. Run your fingers above the handle. When someone locks a door, no one but that person can unlock it. Except Magneto, of course. It is his house." He gestured for me to try it. I did so, and then tried the door. Sure enough, it wouldn't open. "Wow." I said. "Now, how would someone go about getting out of this place?"

"This way." He said, and started walking. I caught up to him immediately, and walked beside him. Impulsively, I took his hand. He stiffened and looked at me nervously. "Yeah?" he said uncertainly. "Nothing," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I started to let go of his hand, but something told me he really didn't mind. Instead I just looked at him uncertainly. "It's okay. I don't mind." Was his next comment. He gave me a tentative smile, and continued along the hall, holding my hand the whole way.

Somehow, holding his hand made me feel privileged, like I had gotten past a wall no one else had. Upon further reflection, that was probably true. The silence started to grow uncomfortable on the next floor up, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Why the nickname Toad? Just skin coloring?"

"No," he answered, obviously glad for something to talk about. "I can jump well, stick to walls, and I have a really long tongue."

"How long?" was my next question.

"Here, look." was his answer. He then stretched out his tongue to grab a door handle, open and close the door, and then sucked it back into his mouth. I wasn't sure whether to be repulsed or impressed, so I settled for feeling both. I nodded and said. "Oh."

I kept walking in silence for another three or four minutes, and then we stopped. There was a door just ahead of us, and it appeared more fancy, and stronger too. Toad twisted the handle in a complete circle both ways before opening it. When we stepped through, I saw a helicopter, and I suddenly realized who the copilot was with Mystique. He handed me into the copilot's seat, and I felt a brief nervousness before he smiled and said, "Don't worry Suzan. I'll do the flying."

I smiled back at him as he walked around, finding how easy it was to remember what Mystique had done to the straps and buckles for the seats. When Toad got in the seat on the other side, he leaned over to check the belts, and looked at me, surprised and admiringly, and he told me that I had gotten them all perfect. 

"Were you the one that put me in bed last night?" I questioned. He looked at me and smirked. "Yup." He said. Then he started the helicopter and I jumped a little at the noise. This was my first time on a helicopter, since I was asleep the last time. I had a very disturbing ride, to say the least. I was very grateful when we finally landed. I looked around when we got out, and saw the top of a building.

"Um, no offence, but how are we going to get down? Most people wouldn't let you by." "It's okay. You need to learn to trust me. There's a fire escape for you, and I can jump down."

I looked down, and saw we were about five stories up. I rolled my eyes, and started down the fire escape. I stopped, turned around, and asked him, "Can you jump down with me?"

He blinked and nodded. He beckoned, and I walked over to him immediately and he picked me up with way too much ease to be normal. I knew I only weighed one-twenty, and I was five foot five, but still. It appeared to take no effort for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he jumped off without fear. We landed just a few seconds later, and he hesitated before putting me down. He smelled so male that I just wanted to rub my face against his shirt. Instead, I took another breath and kissed him on the cheek. For the second time that day, I mentally smacked myself in the face, worried that he wouldn't like me anymore, but, even though he stiffened again and put me down immediately, he was smiling nervously.

"So," I said. "Where to now?"

"This way." He said, taking my hand again. I followed him gladly, apologizing to myself for the smack. When we got around the corner, there was a rented truck waiting in the street. We went to it and got in as quickly as we could. Both of us buckled our seatbelts, and he started driving. After a little way, he asked me "Why'd you kiss my cheek?" He looked at me briefly then back to the road. "Um," I said. "Because I wanted to, and because I like you." 

The mental hand hovered dangerously close to my mental forehead. He looked at me again with an unreadable expression. I said then, mostly to appease the hand, "But if you don't like me, then that's okay…" The hand lowered, and I sighed in relief. I must have looked depressed, because at the next red light he hesitantly touched my shoulder. "I do, but I wouldn't think you would like me." "Why wouldn't I?" "Because I'm really not that great of a person." I laughed a little, startling him. "Are you kidding? You're the only person that's been nice to me since my mother died." I considered mentioning that that was because I had never let anyone, but decided against it when he gave me a look that made me feel really happy somehow. I couldn't remember feeling happy since, well, since my mother died, when I was eight.

"Look," I said. "There's my building. Park in space R-5 if it's empty." As luck would have it, it was. We went inside and quietly up to the second floor and down the hall to my apartment. I unlocked the door and pulled him inside behind me. I closed the door and turned on the light. Then I turned and looked up at him. He looked back at me. I leaned up. He didn't pull back. I kissed him. He kissed me back. My arms found their way around his neck again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When we finally stopped, I smiled and told him, "That was my first kiss." He apparently didn't know what to say, so I pulled away from him and picked up a box. "We should go." I said. "I only have three boxes. Can you get two?" He nodded.

I opened the door to go, and looked around my apartment for the last time. I felt nothing but relief. This was a terrible place to live! The best sight in the whole place was the man walking toward me. I let him out, tossed my key into the place, locked the door, and closed it. I turned and smiled at him. We made our way back to the truck and, placing the boxes in the back, got in and went back to the building with the helicopter on top of it. The trip back, I was very tired. I can't remember any of it. When we got back, he unbuckled me tenderly, picked me up, and carried me back to my room. "Suzan, unlock the door." He said. I did so, and let my head fall back onto his chest. He pulled back the covers and laid me down on the bed, and then he tucked me in. Just as he was going out the door, I called to him, "Toad! Come back. Stay with me. Please?"

He hesitated, but nodded and said "Okay. I'll just go check on Sabertooth." I tried to keep myself awake until he got back, and had only fallen into a light doze. When he did get back, I snapped out of it and put my arm out for him. He walked to me, and I lifted the covers for him. After another hesitation, he lay down, put his arms around me, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

 * * * * *

Unbeknownst to me, once I had fallen asleep, Toad said softly, "I love you, Suzan."


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke, I was alone and cold. I opened my eyes without thinking, and twin daggers of light shot their way into my brain. Squeezing them shut, I felt around where my nightstand had been in my apartment. Finding no support, I lost my balance, and promptly fell off the bed. While sitting up, rubbing my head, wondering why the light was on, and squinting around for my sunglasses, the events of the previous two days popped into my head. I stumbled over to the little table in the corner where I assumed Toad would have put them, and chanced a glance. Yes! There they were, neatly put on top of a note. Putting them on and sighing in relief at getting my sight back, (strange how we never realize the wonder of sight until we have been practically blind) I unfolded the note and read it.

Dear Suzan,

My apologies for not being here when you awoke, Magneto sent a message that we might be getting a new member, so I had to prepare a room for him. Come meet me in the same room as yesterday when you are ready.

~_Toad_

I smiled gladly at not being forgotten, and went to take another shower. Afterwards, I put on a short skirt with fishnet tights under it, with a V-neck tank top saying 'Stop Looking At My Breasts' across, well, my breasts. I did my hair like this: a few small braids scattered along the top layer, and the rest of the top layer in curls. I tied it all back with a black ribbon, and put a black, blue, and silver clip on the top of the ribbon. I put on just a little makeup, and left for the room I went to yesterday. I considered locking the door, but figured I didn't have anything of much value anyway.

When I got to what I had started considering the living room, I saw Sabertooth eating a very rare steak, and no sign of my new boyfriend. I took a step inward, and Sabertooth said without looking up, "Sit down. He'll be here in a minute."

His voice sounded as ugly as he looked, but I sat down in a chair and watched the news, on the TV. It was talking about the attack on the White House, for the umpteenth time, and I found myself falling into a light stupor, my eyes glazing over with boredom. Suddenly, I felt hands grab my shoulders, and I screamed, jumping about five times my own height. I shot out of the chair like it was on fire, and turned to face Toad, who was laughing his ass off. I tried very hard to look angry, and failed miserably.

"That was mean! You should be grateful I know you, or you'd be on your back with a knife in your heart right now!"

He stopped laughing, but was still smiling as he said, "Oh, I'm very glad I know you… I didn't know you were good with knives."

I smiled maliciously, and, as quickly as I could, I was behind him with a knife at his throat. "See?" I whispered, before letting him go. "I am good with knives."

His mouth fell open as he gaped at me, and then suddenly I found myself a few feet in the air with his tongue around my waist. He put me gently down, then smirked and said, "Good. But you're not as fast as me."

"You're not considering the fact that I'm out of practice," was my response. "I could take you any day once I started training again."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically, and said, "You'll have to prove that someday. Anyways, did Magneto leave you anything to do? He's going to get back today if he can."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit! I was supposed to learn my way around this place! Um, do you have a map I could copy?"

 He nodded, and, taking my hand much more confidently than the night before, led me up a floor and unlocked a door two down and on the other side from mine. I followed him in when he opened it, and saw a room exactly the same as mine, except that the door and bathroom were switched. He reluctantly released my hand, and went over to the bookshelf and picked up a box. I looked around the room again, and saw one other notable difference: he had a dresser!

"I want a dresser…" I muttered, but watched as he opened the box and looked in it, under a few papers, and pulled one out. He closed the box and put it back on the shelf. As he walked back to me and handed the folded paper to me, I said hopefully, "Can I have a dresser? I have too many clothes to just search every morning."

He nodded, saying, "Later. Need some paper to copy onto?"

I nodded, and he went over to the table and pressed on a side. The side opened, and I thought, _how many more surprises can one building hold?_ A drawer opened, containing paper, pencils, and pens. He took out some paper, and asked me, "Do you need a pen?"

I shook my head, and he brought the paper to me. I took it, and, sitting on the couch and ignoring the fact that he was sitting next to me, I concentrated on the map. Once I had the picture of it burned into my brain, I used my mutation to reach into the material of the paper, find the darker spots in it, and pushed them together to make that same picture. It took a while, and tired me a little, but it was a relatively easy thing to do, so I shook my head and looked to see Toad's reaction. He was looking at it, amazed, and then he looked up at me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me again and couldn't work up the nerve, but I didn't want to make any more first moves. I looked at him, and waited for almost half a minute, which probably felt like half of an eternity to him, until he leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, and suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my head. I could tell he did too, because he stopped abruptly and fell back against the arm of the couch.

I fell onto him, eyes closed in agony, and it was my turn to have a little less than a minute feel like eternity. Suddenly the pain stopped, leaving me feeling sick, and I just lay on him, glad for his support.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay, for those of you that didn't realize, this happened during X-2, and now it's going to be after X-2. I'm going to thank my reviewers again next chapter. Bye!

* * * * *

Once my head cleared, I sat up and looked at Toad. "Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked, as loudly as my new headache would allow.

"I don't know…but I really hope it doesn't happen again." Was his response.

"Hey, I'm not in any hurry to get up, what about you?"

"No, I'm not." He said while turning me so I was lying with my side against him. I closed my eyes and breathed in, getting my wish from the day before. I was almost asleep, when I felt myself being shaken.

"You know, just saying my name would have worked." I mumbled.

"It didn't last night. You didn't wake up when I left your room."

"I was very tired, because I'd done two changes, one of them very complex. I'm usually a very light sleeper. Anyways, why are you waking me?"

"Well, Magneto should be back soon, and he might find this a strange position for us to be in, though I don't mind it at all."

I nodded, and reluctantly got up. I straightened my skirt, and went out the door he held open for me; not forgetting my newly created map, and handing the original one back to him. As he started toward the stairs, I stopped him, and kissed him again. When he looked at me questioningly, I told him, "We might not be able to do that for a while." He smiled at me, and kissed me once more before taking me back to the living room.

While we walked, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He had fallen a little behind me, and was watching me with an enraptured expression on his face. I felt very loved, and turned to smile at him again as beautifully as I could. He smiled back, and we went into the living room. "I call the chair!" I said. He laughed and nodded. I sat in the chair, and he crouched on the floor next to me, looking disturbingly toad-like. I watched him for a minute, and suddenly his head turned. I looked the same way, and saw the door opening.

In walked Magneto, closely followed by Mystique. Last to enter was a boy, about my physical age, who was the cutest guy I'd seen in a long time. He looked around, and then looked at Sabertooth, Toad, then me. And still me. I almost laughed at his hilarious stare, but turned to Magneto, who, looking at me, raised his eyebrows, probably at the fact that I was still wearing the sunglasses. Magneto waited for everyone's attention before speaking. He did not have to wait long; Sabertooth ogled Mystique for a minute before looking at him, and both Toad and I looked at the newcomer first. The boy went and leaned against a wall and paid attention, while Mystique just stood at attention, looking around uninterestedly around until Magneto started speaking.

"Brothers, this is Pyro. Pyro, these fine people are Sabertooth, Toad, and Suzan. Toad will show you to your room. I will see to your training tomorrow, Pyro. Mystique?" he swept out the door, Mystique following with a nod to me! _Hmm, maybe she just doesn't smile much. She's probably dying for female company._

Toad glanced at Pyro, and, looking at me, jerked his head to the door-**want to come?** I shook my head a little, flickered my head to my wrist, and smiled-**no, just hurry back.** He nodded and led the kid 'Pyro' out the door. I then watched the television, where the president had paused in making a speech for some reason, probably a malfunction in the teleprompter. I spent a good five minutes wondering how we understood each other, when I notice the two guys coming back in. looking at Toad, I flickered my head to the kid, and raised my eyebrows a little-**was he any trouble?** He shook his head and tightened his lips for a second-**no, he's an idiot.** I smiled and turned my attention back to the television, which was now showing the sign 'Technical Difficulties' for some reason. 

Toad came and crouched beside me again. Pyro sat on the floor, staring at me. I went over to the TV, and flipped channels until I got to a debate on the newly proposed ban from mutants living too near humans, going to the same schools, jobs, stores, etc. I sat back down, and watched for a minute.

Suddenly I realized how hungry I was. I stood up and said, "I'm going to get some food. Any of you want anything?"

As expected, Pyro volunteered instantly. Sabertooth shook his head, and Toad said, "Yeah, an apple." I turned my head to him, and he started laughing. I smiled to him, amused but not wanting to laugh, and said, "No, seriously, are you hungry?" Still laughing, he shook his head and sat in my newly vacated chair. I smiled at the confused kid and walked out the door, not waiting for him. He followed me, of course, and said, "What was-"

I looked at him and shook my head. "-That about. You're so predictable. An apple was the first thing I used my talent for that he saw." I broke down and laughed at the hilarious expression on Pyro's face. A joke popped into my head, and I closed the door and locked it while I turned back to him. "Shall we?" I said. I started walking without waiting for a response, so I could laugh silently. 

He hurried back up to me and asked, "Isn't it a little dark for sunglasses?"

I looked at him, thinking _tactless idiot,_ and said, "Yes. Now go inside." He raised his eyebrows, but turned and entered the room next to him. He looked around with as much amazement as I had the first time I was in here. I struggled to remember, succeeded, and told him, "The refrigerators are sorted by food group. The first one has dairy, the second one has meats, and the last vegetables and fruits. Bread product are in the cupboards, and I have sadly been unable to find anything sweet."

He frowned and said, "Where-"

"-Are the cupboards. Over here, hidden in the wall." I ran my hand along it, as Toad had done the day before. To my relief, it opened.

I made us some food, finished it, and waited, leaning against the wall, while he ate. I copied Mystique in that I tried very hard not to make conversation, until he was done. When he was, I took his plate and fork, brushing his fingers to get a bit of his skin cells. I went with our dishes to the counter, opened it, let the dishes wash, put them away, and started for the door, congratulating myself for predicting all that he said in that time. I took him back to the living room, and said, "Well? Aren't you going to open the door for me?"

He smiled, and gallantly opened the door. Or, he tried to. I laughed at him, unlocked the door, refused to explain, and opened it. I called out, "Toad!  I'm doing the bed next, the same color as the couch. Want to come with me?" He nodded, and followed me out the door, looking down at Pyro contemptuously. After a minute, we heard the door close. I looked back, and, seeing no sign of Pyro, and the door closed, started laughing.

"Did you see the way he looked at me? You'd think he loves me or something." I laughed even harder, remembering the expression he had as he looked at Toad. "And the way he looked at you! He looked like he wanted to kill you just for going with me!"

He smiled down at me, taking my hand as soon as we were up the stairs. When we got to my room, I sat down on the couch, and said, "Sit down. I have to do something really quickly." He did, and I concentrated on storing the DNA sample I got from Pyro in my mind. After all, he was a member of our team, the brotherhood, and he might need help someday. Or harm. Whichever. When I was done, I looked at Toad, who was watching me worriedly.

I smiled at him, then my smile faded when I realized what I had to do. I said, "Okay. Before we get any closer, you have to see…my eyes." I closed my eyes, took off the sunglasses that had been my best protection for the last year, and slowly looked at him, expecting the look I had seen since I was thirteen, and my eyes slowly changed from hazel/brown to a pupil-less gold, flecked with red. I'm pretty sure that no one else had ever noticed the red, since they shuddered and looked away whenever they saw them.

Instead, I saw him looking into my eyes with wonder, not fear. With love, not hatred. He leaned forward and kissed me, looking into my eyes the whole time. I smiled at him, and hugged him, laying my cheek against his. He hugged me back, and I relaxed against him, cuddling with him. I closed my eyes and reached inside him, searching for anything that shouldn't be there. I noticed that he had picked up a cold virus from that kid Pyro, and changed the germs into red blood cells, so he would be healthier. I changed the damaged cells to healthy ones, and, not finding anything else, released him.

Exhausted, I got up and went to the bed, pulling him with me. I made him lay down on his side, and laid on mine, facing him, and cuddled completely up against him. I said, "Wake me before you go in the morning." I reached into him once more, and stimulated a gland in his brain so that it released endorphins to make him sleepy. He fell asleep very soon after that, and so did I.


	7. Chapter 7

            "_NO!!" I screamed desperately. "MOTHER, DON'T!" But she did not listen, and she stood in front of me, shielding me from my father. He took his anger out on her instead, despite my screams, and-_

"Suzan! Suzan, love, wake up!"

Waking, I sat up instantly, screaming, from the same nightmare I'd had, off and on, since I was eight, and the event had actually occurred. When I realized where I was, I turned to Toad and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. He held me awkwardly and let me cry myself out. When I finished, I pulled away and looked at him with shame in my eyes. He smiled at me consolingly, and said, "It's time to get up anyway. Remember, today we have to deal with training the fire kid. I'm going to go shower and dress. I'll be back in a half hour, okay?"

I smiled wanly, and nodded, following him with my eyes until he exited. I went through the routine of showering and hair brushing without concentrating, pulled on the first clothes I saw, and sat on the couch until Toad returned. By the time he did, I had calmed down reasonably and looked partly normal. "Sorry," I said. "I dreamed abo- I had a nightmare. I- well- I'm sorry."

He walked over and sat next to me, and he pulled me against his chest. "It's okay. I'm flattered that you turned to me."

After a pause, he said, "You were talking, then screaming. You were saying, 'zombie-eyes, zombie-eyes.' Were you meaning your own?"

I looked down and nodded. "That's what I was called in school. I even heard the teachers calling me that behind my back."

He raised my chin and looked into my eyes, in my opinion, my glowing, unfeeling eyes. He shook his head, and said, "People said that? Nothing could be farther from the truth. I saw hope and love last night; terror this morning, and happiness right now."

I smiled at him, because I really was happy. He kissed me, and I felt his love for me overflowing from it. I smiled at him, ignoring my feeling of guilt at leading him on. I asked him something, anything to take my mind off the fact that I didn't love him.

"How did Sabertooth break his back?" He noticed my abrupt subject change, but he chalked it up to feeling uncomfortable at the compliment to my eyes.

"We were in a battle against the X-Men. A man named Wolverine threw him out of a window, and he crashed into a boat. A woman named Storm electrocuted me, shot me with a bolt of lightning. It took me about a month to recover, but I didn't hurt anything vital."

I nodded, and then I looked at the TV, and saw that it was about nine. "We should go before someone comes looking for us."

I got up, and walked to the door. We went to the living room in silence. He obviously realized something was on my mind, and let me think. The training practice of Pyro was very funny, and tiring, but I didn't register much of it. I found myself mentally complimenting Pyro's work, and admiring him. I realized that this might count as cheating, so then I studiously looked at and thought about Toad for the rest of the day, but I couldn't help my body's attraction to Pyro. That night, after I made Toad sleep, I rolled away from him and thought for a while. 

I whispered, "I'm sorry, Toad, but I can't love anyone. I'll stay with you for a while though. I really hope that will be enough."

Thus said, I rolled next to him and slept. My sleep was blissfully free from nightmares, and I felt really refreshed when I awoke. I hadn't in several days. I looked at Toad, and smiled happily. I had woken before him, for once! I sat up, and watched him sleep. _Hmm…_ I thought. _He's not nearly so ugly as he thinks. He's never held still for long enough for me to notice before._

After a few minutes, I put my hand on the back of his neck, the best place to reach the mind, and less tiring, and I made him a little less tired, so he would wake up. I smiled at him a little while later, when he awoke. He looked at me and smirked, and I was sure he was thinking about the fact that I had awoken before him. I said, "Go change. I'll come see you soon."

He nodded, and I showered, pulling on the first shirt I saw, and a pair of jeans. I left my room, and hesitated in front of Toad's door for a minute before smiling to myself and entering unannounced. I saw him sitting on the bed, wearing jeans and drying his hair. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I found myself admiring his chest, which was very muscular. Somehow, the light green color of his skin made him even more attractive to me.

I walked over to him quietly; amazed that he hadn't noticed me, with his perceptiveness. He flopped backward onto the bed, closing his eyes and throwing his towel across the room. I stopped about two feet away from him, and said, "Hi!" He sat up so quickly that you'd think the bed had tried to eat him, and stared at me, wide-eyed. I laughed for a minute, and sat next to him. I kissed him, my fingers tracing lazy patterns on his bare back. He returned the kiss, getting over his surprise quickly. (And my hand on the back of his neck, draining the adrenaline from his system had nothing to do with it, right?)

I leaned to the side, pulling him with me until we were lying on our sides on his bed. I ran my hands slowly up and down his back, making him shiver.

I whispered, "Do you want me?"

He nodded.

"Then prove it."

He did.


	8. Chapter 8

If you are under 17 or for some strange reason do not approve of sex, then don't read. You can skip to the next chapter, you won't miss anything but sex.

"Do you want me?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Then prove it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

He kissed her. She put her tongue in his mouth, and he returned it, hesitantly at first, but more confidently after a moment. He drew back for air in a minute, then rolled her onto her back and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had pale skin, dark hair, full red lips, and glowing eyes. Her eyes were the only part of her that marked her as a mutant. He looked down her body, slowly. She had normal sized breasts, a nice C cup, not ridiculous like D cup. He had never liked that. She was slim but muscular, her stomach flat, her hips wide. She was wearing long, flair-leg jeans, that hugged her slim thighs perfectly. She was perfect. He was amazed; no one had ever liked him enough to let him do this. He had had sex before, but he had to pay, and it really didn't mean anything. He had never repeated the experiment.

She was looking at him questioningly, and he smiled at her. She had been looking at him also, and she was also amazed at what she saw. He was very muscular, and it looked like real strength, not some decoration gotten by working out. He appeared to have no unnecessary fat, and he had very handsome features. He was perfect. She had never had sex before, and was a little nervous, but she wanted him to be her first. He kissed her again, and kissed along her jaw, then her neck, then down her collarbone. When he reached the neck of her shirt, he looked up at her, as if asking for permission. Her look was enough. He ran his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of her shirt, then slowly ran them back up, this time under her shirt. She eagerly raised her arms to allow him to take it off entirely, and he looked down at her bared breasts.

He was amazed to see she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were perfectly upright. He kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She gasped, spreading her legs a little in an attempt to ease the tension in her groin. He felt her spread her legs under him, and took the opportunity to slip one of his legs between hers. He kissed between her breasts and down her stomach. When he reached her belly button, he slid his tongue into it, causing her to shiver and tighten her legs around his. She felt his arousal against her leg, and it turned her on even more.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pulling them off of her. She loved the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to take her right then but knew she wasn't ready. They were both breathing hard by then, and he pulled her panties off quickly, wanting to feel her. He ran his hand down her stomach, feeling her soft curls, and running his hand down until he reached wetness. He found her clitoris, and rubbed it with the pads of his fingers. When she felt that, a moan forced its way out. What he was doing was wonderful, but she wanted more. When he heard her moan, it nearly drove him over the edge, but he slid his fingers down and pushed one inside her.

At this, she gasped and closed her legs, trapping his hand. He began to rub the sides and roof inside her, rubbing his thumb on her clitoris at the same time. It felt so ridiculously good; she arched her back in pleasure. After just a few minutes of this treatment, he felt her getting close. He slowly took his fingers out, hearing her disappointed groan, and started to undress himself. She caught his hands and stopped him. She smiled, managing to be shy and seductive at the same time, as she started to unwrap his towels herself. He had practically made himself a bathrobe out of them, but she got it after a moment.

She pulled him onto her. "No more waiting," She said. "Do it." He guided himself toward her, but stopped when he met resistance. He hadn't completely realized the fact that he was going to take her virginity until now. She nodded encouragingly, but it was the excitement he saw in her eyes that made him do it. He pushed in slowly, until he had reached what felt like the end, but she pushed upward until she had reached the end of his length. Once he was there, he relaxed for a minute, just reveling in the tightness and wet warmth of her. She shuddered. She had never felt so full. When he started moving, she felt like she could come in an instant, but she didn't.

They both stayed that way, on the edge of orgasm, for several minutes. She stroked up and down his back, just clinging to him as he moved. After minutes that felt like hours, she fell over the edge. She called out his name over and over, clawing him as he moved quickly. The orgasm took him by surprise; he had been expecting to last for a few minutes longer. He rested on her for a few minutes, but then rolled off her, only to find that she had already fallen asleep. He carried her, both of them naked, to her room. He had intended to leave her there, but he fell asleep with her cuddled in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in my room. It felt strange to be thinking that, since I had only been here for a few days. Suddenly, the events of the previous night drifted to the front of my mind… I had had sex with Toad! What had come over me? I thought I would never do that… I hope he doesn't think me a slut…

These thoughts flew through my mind at the speed of light, until I realized that I was still entangled in Toad's arms. I turned my head a bit, trying to see what time it was, but found myself pulled even closer. I frowned, annoyed, but relaxed against him. I lay there for perhaps another half hour, thinking my own deep thoughts, until he awoke. I feigned sleep, allowing myself to be slowly awoken. "Suzan, love," Toad said. "It's time to get up. Magneto wants us to go see about a facility for holding mutant children captive for study."

"Sounds terrible," I said. "Where is it?" "Some place in Texas." Was the answer. I looked worriedly at Toad. I used to live in Texas. I think I'd heard of that place… "Hey, it's okay," he said, mistaking my expression. "I have no regrets." I smiled at him, pretending to be reassured, and realized exactly how close he had gotten to seeing the real me. I pasted on the face I show the world, and went to my room to take my shower.

I admit, I cried a little in the shower, as I washed away all remnants of my tryst. I wished there was some way to keep him with me. I never realized how terrible it was to form an attachment in a war. As I got dressed, I tried to figure out a way to distance myself, and came up blank. I shook my head. I had to get myself away from the situation before it was too late. I would not fall in love! I would leave him before he left me.

This proved more difficult than planned. As I walked out of the bathroom, a pair of strong arms enfolded me, and I looked up into the yellow eyes of someone who I was starting to love. He kissed me, and said "Are you ready to go, then?" I nodded. I had put on black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt without a pattern. I looked very simple, but with the cut and make of the clothes Magneto had provided me, I had to admit I looked good. I looked him over. He was dressed in his customary all-black, and he looked damn good as well. I sighed, smiled, and followed him to the door.

We went to the office type room I had first met Mr. Lensherr in. He and Mystique were there waiting for us. We waited a few more minutes for Pyro to come in. Once he did, Magneto extensively explained his plan, which was essentially, kill humans and get the children back to safety. I listened patiently, and nodded whenever he told me something I should do.

We left that night, flying high above the clouds in our helicopters. Mystique was flying the one with Magneto, and Pyro was crammed in next to me in the helicopter Toad was flying. I dozed a little on the way, only to wake up to a hand on my leg. Pyro was looking at me with a frighteningly intense gaze, but all he said was "We're here."

I nodded, and got out of the helicopter. We sneaked up to where M&M (as I had started thinking of them) were hiding. Eric pointed at a large, prison-looking building. "This is the West Texas Boarding School for gifted children. In reality, they hold mutants there for testing, some of them as young as 7. Does everyone remember their job?" We all nodded. "Let's go then."

We started quietly to the side door, Magneto using his power to quietly unlock it. When I heard his plan I was surprised, never thinking subtlety was his style, but I was also very impressed. We tiptoed in, me wishing I dared take off my sunglasses. We had studies the map of the building intensely that morning, so we knew exactly where to go, and we made it to the testing room quickly and efficiently, meeting no one along the way. Mystique walked in, in the guise of an ordinary looking man in ordinary looking lab clothes. We barely heard any noise, but only moments later a familiar blue face with red hair peered out, motioning us into the room.

The scene before me was worse than anything I could have imagined. Little kids, all over in the room, naked in cages like monkeys. Everything in the room was pristine except the insides of the cages. Looks like no one provided them with a bathroom, or even a chamber pot. There were needle bruises all over their bodies, and larger bruises on some of the older children .Some of the children were sleeping fitfully, moaning and whimpering in their dreams. Others sat still, staring into space, too broken to cry. A few looked new, sobbing openly and looking at us with a mixture of fear and hope. My heart broke looking around the room, and I felt a great happiness at the bodies on the floor.

We hurriedly walked around the room, opening cages with force and powers, depending on our abilities. I hurriedly transformed many blankets out of various lab equipments, passing them around to the children. Doing a hurried count, I discovered 17 children in total, a full 12 of them girls. We took them in trips of four to the nearest hospital, leaving them in the entrance to the emergency room and leaving them to give their own explanation. After that we went back to our little fortress to watch the news and smirk at our story.

That night I took Toad to my bed again. We didn't have sex, just cuddled all night. It was all I could do not to cry at the sudden emotions flooding through me as I looked at the beautiful man in my arms. I felt the strangest feeling inside as I watched him sleep, but I dismissed it and went to sleep eventually.


End file.
